dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2 User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 3 DD's Ban Come to chat. I'm dying of boredom! Lau the G (talk) 03:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Spike How come i can't declare spike as canon. he's a canon character after all. is part of the series--File:SSJJ Bar.jpg|250px|link=User:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJBar Talk.jpg|50px|link=User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJ BAR Contribs2.jpg|50px|link=Special:Contributions/Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 23:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Spike is character created by manga and anime of dragon ball. So your saying that if someone made a Goku character that person can't declare them canon characters. then what's the point of that category--File:SSJJ Bar.jpg|250px|link=User:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJBar Talk.jpg|50px|link=User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJ BAR Contribs2.jpg|50px|link=Special:Contributions/Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki yo can u join my wiki i dnt know how to maintain it Im tryna find some admins and im tryna make it popular are you online right now? Skype Bestest buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) yo since when did u become an administartor again Erasing my account Can you please erase all evidence of my wikia account and get rid of the account entirely? Thanks in advance.Emmza (talk) 21:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Princess Emmza Promote Can you promote this wikia?Here is the link.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote.[[User:AREA95000|AREA95000]] (talk) 17:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) New hey I'm new to this wiki and I guess one of my main questions is can we have the same images for a character as another user? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) So if someone was using a picture of Goku jr and I also wanted to use a Picture of Goku jr would I need permission then? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 19:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Canon Dispute ammended My article "Rigor Saga (DBNA)" used to have a plot that disputed canon. I have uploaded a new version that removes the canon dispute, and thus believe the article no longer disputes canon. Please view and amend as you see fit. Thank you. As I said, its the "Rigor Saga (DBNA)" article. Also, if you could you can delete the Dragon Ball New Age Power Levels page. Ah, well, would it be possible to tell me what needs to be amended so that I may make the appropriate changes? ~Malik666 Skype -KidVegeta (talk) So what can I do than? I did that out of boredom and there is not anything at all to do here anymore it has got so very dull with the lack of things to do so what else can I do thats not against the rules?AREA95000 (talk) 01:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) One more thing how do I not get attention with my comments?AREA95000 (talk) 01:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Poopman I honestly don't know... DDisk told me to make it, probably shouldn't have listened, but he said he needed it.... Never mind, just delete it or whatever. I don't know. Blog? Making a similar blog is spamming too?AREA95000 (talk) 21:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) what did you edit on my page cause i don't see anything? Zendarmanitan (talk) 23:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan I will add more information, soon. But yes, they are an extremely powerful Saiyan warriors, who were all borned with huge power levels and mystical powers, which is completly diferent from the Saiyan race. my character What do you think of my character, Jamie? He's able to fight Buu even as candy, he can make static feed happen to nearby Saiyans when transforming/transformed and he is able toy with Buu 2 at SS2 whom not even a super saiyan 3 gotenks and ss4 vegeta go defeat.-- 05:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) i'm not sure what you mean about the part. involvement with Xicor and Randomly named. He's named after the me but he doesn't have all my personality. What did you mean about involvement with Xicor-- 05:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) His birth name is Rot/Rodd pun of Carrot, he change his name because he didn't like his name. Besides, Dragon Ball AF can be done in anyones image, i'm doing it in my own. just like how toyble is doing is one in his own image. Editing my Geti Goku page They told me I couldn't edit it visually due to it having complex code, and I have completely no clue how to use "Source". I sincerely hope you could place the following text under "Possessions" in my character, Geti Goku. Thanks in advance!Geti186 (talk) 14:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Geti Worms: The Geti Star had placed different Effing worms in different, environments. All of these worms used up a large portion of energy to tame, even in its birth stages, which made them prime candidates for the experiment. However, the use of energy has made Geti Goku closer to these worms, and them closer to him. As of now, they are his companions living in alternate universes. Circumstantially, you may also label them as pets. The first worm, living in the simplest environment, was grown through being given EXTREME amounts of biological matter to feed on, spanning the entire omniverse within the dimension. Biological Matter was replaced immediately within the span of the universe light years if the worm enters another part of the multiverse. As a result, this worm has developed mastery over inter-dimensional travel, innate capability of controlling its size, and literally unmatched speed. Aside from that, it has a “black hole mouth”, which literally pulls in, and converts to energy, all forms of matter. This environment, expanding on the worm’s desire to consume, has made it the fastest worm, and most capable of consuming enemies of extreme power. Its durability, however, is far less impressive, preferring to use its unnatural speed to circumvent its relatively lower durability. This worm is a regular Effing Worm, but encompasses all of its upgrades on top of its own adaptations. Against paramount defenses, its speed and power have proven victorious, on top of its ingenuity. The second worm, lived in a scarce omniverse lacking resources. In this universe, inhabits multitudes of powerful, biological beings (a few hundred every 100 light years) which pose as threats to the worm. As a result, this worm has enhanced regeneration, significantly tougher bio-armour, and defense mechanisms, making it immune to most energy attacks, and physical attacks. Its regeneration stems from the ambient energy from matter, whereby a regular human’s mass will result in MASSIVE regeneration, utterly abusing Einstein’s E=MC^2 equation. This makes it a significantly tougher opponent to face, as it absorbs ambient plasma in “space” to grow ever larger and more powerful. Aside from that, it is able to condense its size, and utilizing Anti-Ki, making its defenses nigh-impenetrable. It basically has an automatic Sage Mode, on top of its regular abilities. It is an Evolved Effing Worm, and has an additional heat-armour, small size, force field, precognition (from Sage Mode) and spatial distortion (which temporarily consumes space to deflect attacks). Against this worm, the Geti Star has pitted it against paramount resistances and whatnot, and its power and strength upgrades accordingly. The last worm, was an ingenuity, maximizing the defense and offense characteristics of the worm. It is a Winter Worm, and had unusual characteristics at the start, seemingly containing the traits of both Winter Worms and Evolved Effing Worm. First, the worm was subjected to constant barrages of beams and lasers, which it quickly adapted by creating a thick, magical ice, which, through incredible optical density, resulted in all energy attacks being utterly deflected, regardless of power or concentration. This same icy casing enhanced all physical attacks and durability immensely. After a while, new, tangible opponents who automatically got away from attacks were introduced, firing powerful harpoons. The worm then upgraded its “Spikes” ability, adding onto it the icy effect, and making it retractable, and life draining. This allowed it to drain the life force of enemies, weakening it enough for digestion. On top of that, it also has increased regeneration from the absorption of life force, and the innate capability to absorb Ki, maximizing the body’s nutrients more than the 2nd worm (despite not having Sage mode). It also has a large mouth, with its size enhanced by ice in a manner similar to Blood Fangs, as well as a terrifying Blood Roar (utterly annihilating flesh and skin with incredible efficiency and power through extreme frequency waves), absorbing the life force and potential body of the body instantaneously. This, however, leaves behind blood, which is enough for most enemies to regenerate from, and destroy large sections of bodies from stronger beings(weakening them to the point where they cannot put up a large resistance). After a long time, more paramount defenses were set up, which made the worm evolve even more characteristics, such as the ability to digest refined chemical substances, instant-size changing capability, incredible maneuverability as well as Ultima Boosters (the capability of accelerating at incredible speeds for MASSIVE damage, and break through walls). These Ultima Boosters use fire jets, rampage powers, extreme air pressure, and sudden recreation of speed traits which boost its speed, while keeping itself in place with spikes (combination of Defense and Shark types), it then unleashes itself in the next split second, utterly ripping the enemy apart. This makes it the most adaptable of the 3 worms. Superman The discussion has been going on for AGES? Why don't you concede/complete it in chat? Your points so far are that Z Fighters cannot survive stellar heat, but has superman sent people through the sun? Even if he holds back, why doesn't he OHKO opponents, knocking him out? The inconsistency card cannot be played such that you ignore his entire fighting career. Sure you may take high end feats, but CONSISTENT feats shouldn't be ignored. Other than that, your ignorance of Ki Amping which allowed Goku to strike harder than an exploding planet, is hilarious. Are you telling me that Aquaman hits harder than Goku PURELY BECAUSE he lifts more? Seriously, its like you do NOT know how DBZ's strikes work, and basically have this off idea that one-time feats are the only way to judge a character's power. Basing it on such just gives a very off judgement of a character's strength, leading to excuses such as PIS, CIS, jobber auras and whatnot to counter these "low-end" showings. Queen Frost (Nikon23) why did you edited my created character Queen Frost Nikon23 22:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hyper Zergling, do you like Dragonball z Abridged. Hey dude! I'm new to this and posted a page on Alternate Universe, which is important to Fanon on Dragon Ball. There are 6 universes in my timeline, each taking a different turn from the show. Egodfrey463 (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Egodfrey463Egodfrey463 (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) 35Baragon (talk) 23:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Dragonball Alternate world means it takes in an alternate univers, so Teen Videl and Kid Gohan appear at the same time.35Baragon (talk) 23:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Vandals It seems we have had an influx of vandals. As such, could you try to be more active in banning them, since I am still technically on hiatus? They are mostly blanking fan video game pages. -KidVegeta (talk) And get on skype. -KidVegeta (talk) There's a vandal, dude: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Raging_Blast_3_%28Undeadgoku%29?action=history The Angel of Terror 22:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I have a question Will you do a tie in for my and TUN's thing, just asking. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 23:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: I have a question Link: =You want a story? Well here ya go.= That may or may not help. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 02:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC)